1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a steering system in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-254204 (JP 2010-254204 A), a wavy recessed and protruding portion is formed on an outer periphery of an eccentric cam that rotates around a support shaft in conjunction with an operation of an adjustment lever. The wavy recessed and protruding portion is pressed against a flat upper surface of an inner column to achieve telescopic locking.
The inventors envisage a new structure in which second teeth rotating around a support are brought into meshing engagement with first teeth arranged in a column axial direction of an inner column to achieve telescope locking such that, at the time of a secondary collision, for example, a member supporting the second teeth is fractured while the first teeth and the second teeth are in a meshing engagement state, thus generating an impact absorbing load. In this case, when the meshing engagement of the second teeth with the first teeth is loosened at the time of the secondary collision, the needed impact absorbing load may fail to be obtained.